


Standing Up to the Boss

by AlexC



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Flash Fic, General, Implied!Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boss's aren't always easy to deal with, and some can just straight up take advantage. Well, today is time to stand up to the perv!<br/>Warning: implied yuri</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Up to the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no clue where I got the idea for this.  
> But it's a pretty old silly ditty I wrote about a year or two ago.

"You should start dressing like Loly," the boss says suddenly.

"I'm sorry?"

"You should start dressing like Loly," he says again, slightly annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"I don't think that would be very appropriate," I respond, just as irked.

"You don't get paid to think, now do you?" he says with that creepy, rapist smile of his.

I am quick to respond, "I don't get paid to be eye candy either, now do I?"

He just growls in response as I leave to go type up some paperwork.

 

"That was really brave of you," Menoly timidly tells me later in the coffee room.

"What?" I ask, having not heard her all that well.

"What you did. Standing up to Nnoitra."

"Oh, that," I say with a chuckle. "Yeah.. Well, I'd rather get fired for not dealing with sexual harassment than for going through with it and him not liking what he saw."

"But you look really pretty to me," she says shyly.

"Thank you, sweetie!  But no, this is just an illusion; I wear a corset every day."

"No wonder you have such a nice figure!" she says aloud. It's almost as if she's saying it to herself.

I just smirk and reply, "Thanks."

I head to the door to leave but when I get to the door, I stop and turn to her. "You know, you aren't that bad yourself," I tell her with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Sorry that it's so short. Should I continue?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
